Fall to Pieces
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: Buffy thinks about Angel while patroling the campus, but what she doesn't know is that she has more than one person watching her. songfic. "Fall to Pieces" by Velvet Revolver. Please R&R!


**A/N: please R&R! this takes place during season 4, before Buffy and Riley are dating around the Gem of Amara. the song is "Fall to Pieces" by Velvet Revolver. enjoy!**

**Fall to Pieces**

Buffy looked around the campus sadly, thinking about Angel.

_It's been a long year_

_Since you've been gone_

_I've been alone here_

_I've grown old_

He really has never forgiven me. He just lied and said he did so I wouldn't feel guilty. As soon as she had reached the secluded wood paths she fell to her knees, sobbing.

_I fell to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces, I'm still falling_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

Suddenly she heard approaching feet and decided it was time to move; she didn't want anyone to see her like this with her make-up running all over the place. She hid in the woods and looked through some trees to see a group of drunken frat boys swaggering to and fro, laughing and joking. She breathed a sigh of relief at their retreating backs. She wiped the tears and her ruined make-up off her face and, after regaining her composure, resumed her patrol of the campus.

_I keep a journal of memories_

_I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe_

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

Suddenly a horde of vampires jumped out at her and she immediately set to work.

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

She only had one vamp left to dust. She swung a high kick at its head. It, however, ducked and grabbed her other leg, which flipped her onto her back. She jumped back up but it had already run at top speed into the woods, knowing it didn't have a chance.

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_All the years I've tried _

_With more to go_

She ran after the escaped vamp, but could not find it. It's probably long gone by now, she thought. She sighed again in frustration and began walking again.

_Will the memories die?_

_I'm waiting_

_Will I find you?_

_Can I find you?_

She began to think of L.A.: Angel, her friends from high school, her old home, etc. She began to wonder what Angel was doing there. She had heard from somewhere (maybe it was Willow?) that he had a detective agency going and Cordeilia was working as his secretary. I wonder how he can stand her. Sometimes she can be such a bitch, but then again, maybe she's changed. Who knows? In L.A., she could possibly be the nicest person in the world for all she knew. I wonder if Angel misses me.

_We're falling down_

_I'm falling_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

She walked to her dorm without incident and curled up on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Spike looked in the window at her, watching her cry, waiting for her to fall asleep so he could open the window and break her neck. When he finally heard her sobs cease, he stole quickly and quietly into her dorm room. He stood by her bed and looked down at her tearstained face. His expression softened as he traced his fingers over the tear paths slowly, gently. He jerked his hand back, realizing what he was doing. He was about to get on with it, when suddenly he felt a small prick in the back of his neck and, before he could do anything, collapsed next to the very person he had intended on killing not more than a few minutes before.

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

The commandos burst through Buffy's door and looked down at the sleeping couple on the bed.

Riley lifted the ski mask he and the others were required to wear on missions and looked down at the duo, "I guess I was right about you, Buffy Summers. You do have some secrets."

He shook his head as he saw Buffy stir in her sleep and curl into Spike, who, he was most disgusted to see, wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. He picked up his walkie talkie and shouted for orders Graham and the others to bring back-up. He looked down at Buffy and Spike and shook his head once again before they were carted away to the Iniative for further study.

At the Iniative

They placed them in the same holding cell, side by side. Riley clenched his fist as Buffy shifted in her sleep and laid her head on the vampire's chest, which in turn, caused him to move his arms around her in a comfortable embrace.

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

Maggie Walsh bravely strode up to Riley, who looked like he would punch the first person who said anything to him, and said, "Agent Finn, we can't keep them here. We're running out of cells and we're catching more and more HST's every day. We can always research them when we get more room. Besides, it's not like we won't be keeping an eye on them," at his doubtful look, she tried to persuade him. "Look, we'll put a tracking device on the vampire."

"And for the girl?" Riley questioned.

"Well, we figured you'd give her a reason to stick around," Dr. Walsh shrugged.

"'Give her a reason to stick around'?" the college student shot her a quizzical look.

"You know....date her," Maggie explained. "The more she sees of you, the less she'll date HST's."

Riley looked appalled at the prospect of dating someone who seemed to be getting mighty comfy with a vampire.

"NO excuses. That is your assignment and you are to follow orders," Maggie gave him a harsh look.

Riley sighed, no use fighting her. "Yes, ma'am," he said reluctantly as she turned and walked away.

He glanced at the comfy couple one last time before gathering some agents to help him deposit the two supernatural beings. It wasn't long before they had the two blondes back in what-looked-like an undisturbed dorm room.

In Buffy's room

That night slept better then they had in years (centuries for Spike). They, unbeknownst to them, held each other 'til sunrise when Spike's senses were urging him to take shelter from the fatal rays of the sun.

In one of Sunnydale's roomier crypts

What happened? Why was I in the Slayer's room? Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance? Why was I sleeping in her bed with her, holding her? Then he remembered the tranquilizer dart. Bloody hell, this can't be good.

**A/N: hope you liked it! please review!**


End file.
